In recent years, siloxane resins have been employed for high refractive index materials used for optical elements such as photoelectric integrated circuits, optical integrated circuits, CCD (Charge Coupled Device) sensors, and CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) (see Patent Documents 1 to 3).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-39529 A
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H5-66301 A
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-235103 A